Sometimes I Need A Hug Too
by Skittymitty
Summary: Hikari was always the girl who would comfort you when something was wrong, and give you advice when times were tough. She would give away free hugs and giggles to anyone who passed by. But sometimes, she needs a hug too. Ikarishipping! :DD
1. It's Rude To Stare

**Uwaahh~ Thank you for coming to read my first fan fiction! :DD**

**Shinji- ...This says its Ikarishipping...**

**Me- So? :D**

**Hikari- I like Ikarishipping :D**

**Shinji- Don't encourage them! D:**

**Me- Well anyways, I hope you enjoy :3 :D**

**There's Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and mentioned Luckshipping. :D**

Hikari's POV

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

___Groaning, I slammed my alarm clock to stop its irritating noise. It was 6 A.M.. Why do I always have to get up so early?_

"Hikari!" I heard my mom call.

"I'm coming!" I yelled while trying to put on my uniform.

My school's girl uniform consisted of a long sleeve ashen white shirt, and a sapphire blue jacket and a tie. The skirt was a pasty white and really frilly. After pulling up my black socks I ran downstairs.

"Hikari, you have to get going soon." My mom said.

I glanced at the clock and shrieked "6:50? Already?"

With a piece of toast in my mouth I ran out of the door.

While running down the sidewalk I bumped into Shinji.

"Oh great" I mumbled "It's you. What a great start of the morning."

"I don't exactly like seeing you either Troublesome." He said below his breath.

"I have a name you know" I said with my cheeks puffed out.

We were right in front of the school. I saw my two best friends, Haruka and Kasumi, playing with their Pokémon. I smiled and ran towards them.

"Azu!" Kasumi's Azurill chirped.

I released my Piplup.

"Pip! Piplup!" he was happy to be out of his Pokéball.

I petted Haruka's Skitty. I'm a sucker for cute things.

I felt someone watch us, and when I turned around I saw Shu.

"Oh joy." Haruka said in a sarcastic tone "I don't know _how_ we lived without _you_ here."

He flipped his hair. "Neither did I." Shu said, kissing Haruka's hand.

She snatched it back. "Go away creep" she mumbled.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

**Class was starting soon!**

I gathered all my items and returned Piplup to his Pokéball.

While running I bumped into Shinji again. _Great._

"Can't you watch where you're walking troublesome?" Shinji growled.

"Well sorry." I said sarcastically.

For once he was a gentleman and opened the door for me.

I smiled "Thank you"

I thought I saw a blush on his face but when I blinked, it was gone.

"What are you staring at?" Shinji said, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing." I said walking in.

I hated algebra. Especially since Shinji was in the class with me.

At least Haruka and Kasumi were in this class with me.

**After one failing grade after another, it was finally time for lunch.**

I sat next to Haruka, who was sitting by Shu. They were both bickering.

I sighed and noticed that someone was sitting by me. I jumped when I saw Shinji.

"W-why are you here?" I stuttered.

"What? I can't sit by my friends?" He said in an annoyed voice.

I forgot that Shinji, Shu, and Shigeru were buds. I don't see why anyone would be friends with a heartless, cold, jerk like Shinji.

That last part must've slipped out.

"It's not like you're quite perfect either Troublesome." His voice was just monotone.

I frowned and went back to eating, but then, I noticed something. Kasumi and Satoshi were closer than usual. A whole lot closer.

I sat there staring when Shinji nudged me.

"It's rude to stare."

"I wasn't staring."

"Whatever"

"And also" He added "They got together."

"Eh?" I blurted out.

"You're giving me a headache Troublesome."

I took a sip of my juice, still dumbfounded.

Shinji nudged me again.

"What?"

"You're still staring."

I heard the lunch bell ring. Such a fun lunch _that_ was. Leaf and Shigeru didn't even show up, Shu and Haruka were fighting the whole time, and Kasumi and Satoshi were staring at each other!

I guess I didn't have a very happy expression on because Haruka asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I said faking a smile.

She frowned "Well, if you say so."

"Aren't you happy that were going to Pokémon Training next? I'm sure Piplup wants to come out and play."

Haruka smiled when I said that "Yup."

Pokémon Training was the class I did best in, and Shinji isn't in that class the same time I am.

"Hikari!" I heard Professor Birch call.

I must've not responded at first, I felt Haruka nudge me.

"H-here!" I called out.

After a few other names, he said "Oh yes! I forgot! We have a new student transferring in here. He just changed classes, so he isn't exactly new to our school. His name is Shinji."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I whispered fiercely.

"And you can also sit by Hikari, Shinji." I heard him say.

Shinji glared at me.

I frowned as I lifted one of my Pokéballs, waiting for Professor Birch to announce to take out our Pokémon and walk outside.

Just as I said, he announced to take out our Pokémon.

Anyone with a larger Pokémon had to wait until we were outside.

I ran closer to Haruka, not wanting to get consumed by all the girls trying to get by Shinji.

"Your Skitty is getting so cute!" I said as Piplup and Skitty were playing.

May smiled. "Yup!"

I almost died when Professor Birch read the pairs for sparring.

"-and finally, Hikari and Shinji. Now have fun!"

Shinji glared at him, then me. It was a 'You-Better-Be-A-Worthy-Opponent' look.

He threw out a Torterra.

My little Piplup ran up to battle.

"Ladies first." He smirked, sure that he was going to win.

"Piplup, use whirlpool!" I called.

It was interesting to see Piplup's small body whip up a huge whirlpool of water.

Torterra was engulfed inside it.

"Torterra! Leaf storm!" I hear Shinji yell.

All of a sudden everything was engulfed in leaves, and Piplup was out.

I frowned.

I saw him smirk and mumble something, but I didn't catch it.

I looked at my PokeTech.

Class was almost over and then once the next class was over, we'd be out of school for the day.

When everyone was done sparring, Professor Birch told us to return all of our Pokémon and head inside.

"That was horrible!" I complained to Haruka "In one move Piplup was out! It wasn't fair that he had a Torterra when I have a little Piplup."

"At least it was over quick. My opponent's Pokémon was a low level, but had a move that would heal it. It took _forever_ to finish the battle!"

We continued complaining until we arrived to our classes.

**I was filled with joy when school was over.**

It all disappeared though, as Kasumi said she had to go to swim practice, and Haruka said she had to go. At least Haruka said she'd text me later.

Now I was stuck walking with that jerk Shinji.

It was a really awkward walk home.

"So…uh…" I said trying to say something "Who's that?" pointing to someone in front of his house.

"That's Reiji." He replied blankly.

"And who's that?"

"My older brother."

"He's kind of cute~" I said, trying to see if Shinji would say anything.

He just kept on walking.

I puffed out my cheeks.

I opened my door and noticed a note on the table.

It said "Hikari, I need to run out to get a few things, if you need anything that you can't get Reiji is next door and won't mind if you ask. Mom :)"

_Sigh_. I'm not going over there if I need anything, at all. I don't want to see Shinji.

Then I looked down further down the note "P.S. You should go introduce yourself to Reiji; he said he'd love to meet you :)"

I sighed heavier this time; I guess I should get it over with. Reiji sounds nicer than Shinji.

I grabbed the house keys and walked out, locking the door.

I slowly walked towards their house. Their house was fairly large. I smelt something very pleasant as I walked closer and closer. Once there, I stood at the door in awe. There were Pokémon carved in it. I traced one, it was a Manaphy. She glowed in happiness, and I smiled as I looked at it.

I finally mustered up some courage after seeing the Manaphy, so I knocked.

The man named Reiji opened the door.

"H-hello, I'm Hikari." I said.

"Oh! So you're Ayako's daughter!" Reiji said smiling "Come in, come in."

I stepped in carefully.

"Be quiet, also, Shinji is napping." He said "Maybe you should go check on him."

"What?" I asked "W-why me?"

Reiji just smiled "His room is on the second floor, first room to the left."

Of course, I was curious, so I paced quietly to Shinji's room.

When I arrived, I noticed how messy it was. I silently giggled to myself.

I went close to his bed. Shinji looked kind of cute when he was asleep, he was even relaxed. Then I heard him say something in a sultry tone "Hikari…"

"What?" I said in a really quiet whisper, that I hardly heard it myself.

Two things were especially wrong with this. First, since when _does_ he _know_ my name? Especially him saying it in such a sexy voice? Second, why would he dream about me?

I shook the blush off my face and ran downstairs, hopefully not waking up Shinji.

Sadly, I did. I heard him grumbling.

"Do you want a cookie Hikari?" I heard Reiji saying when I finally came to the kitchen.

The sweet aroma filled the house.

"Mm… Yes!" I said grinning.

I bit into it, the gooey chocolate chips oozed out of the cookie.

"God Reiji! I swear that you're more girl than man, you and your baking cookies everyday!" Shinji said groggily.

Then Shinji noticed me.

"Why is Troublesome here?"

"I was invited~" I said sweetly.

He glared at me and bit into a cookie.

"It's too sweet." He complained, dropping it onto his plate.

I frowned at him "Sweet things taste good though."

He glared at me and then grabbed a bitter tasting candy bar out of the pantry.

"How could you like that candy? It's so bitter!" I grimaced.

"It's not sweet. I hate overly sweet things." He said, clearly annoyed.

I sighed. I wasn't going to fight with Shinji over whether sweet things were good or not.

It was 6:15.

"Oh! I should be getting home!" I said.

"Shinji will you walk her home?" Reiji called to Shinji.

"Why? It's only like, 5 meters away from here." He complained.

"Really, its fine." I said.

"If you insist." Reiji said.

I walked to my house and unlocked it. I smelt food so mom was home.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" my mom said smiling.

I nodded "I have to go do some homework!"

I ran up the stairs and my phone started to ring. It was Haruka.

"Hello?"

"Hikari!" her tone was kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Shu…" She said

**Dun dun dun! What did Shu do? :O Well, thanks for reading! I am sorry if it was bad ._. It is my first fan fiction that I've ever written… R&R! And thanks to my wonderful cousin who reviewed this and edited it :DD**


	2. What Did He Do?

**Hauuuu~ I never thought that I'd get reviews! They were nice so thank you :DD Mm, I didn't think of doing the Pokémon's names in their Japanese forms XD I will update a lot since its winter break, but it depends if I want to make my outlines for the story. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me rant all day ^-^; **

**Shinji- Your format is weird.**

**Me- I-I know Q_Q b-b-but, Fan Fiction doesn't like me so it looks weird a-and...**

**Shinji- I don't want to listen to your rants!**

**Hikari- L-let's just go on with the story ^-^;**

****

"What did Shu say? What did he do?" I was mad at Shu.

If you make my best friend sad, I swear the things I'm going to do to you…

"I-its just that" she stuttered "Sometimes he goes too far…"

"But what did he do?"

I just heard silence on the other end, then the click of her hanging up.

Pochama** (A/N Pochama~Piplup~)** looked up at me. He was worried.

"It's okay." I assured him "Shu was just being stupid."

I lay back on my fluffy pink bed and fiddled with my hair. It's been awhile since Shu made Haruka this upset.

"Pocha! Pocha!" Pochama chirped, trying to cheer me up.

I grinned "Silly Pochama."

Then, I heard a loud growling noise and saw Pochama rubbing his stomach.

I smiled. "Looks about time for dinner!"

I stood up from my pink bed and held Pochama while I walked down our polished stairs. I always have to carry Pochama up and down the stairs since he was so small. It was very cute to watch him try to climb up and slide down them, but, I needed to go feed the Pokémon so we didn't have the time.

I put down Pochama and watched him run up to my mother. She seemed to be making seafood for dinner.

I watched as he nudged her trying to get a piece of shrimp or something, but sadly he failed.

I giggled as he trudged to our backyard. I have a fairly large backyard, which is great since I have a Mammoo **(A/N Mamoswine) **

I heard my Mimirol** (A/N Buneary) **and Pachirisu teasing Mammoo. When I got closer, they got a firm scolding; it'd be pretty bad to have such a huge Pokémon mad.

When I picked up Mammoo's large bowl, I caught a whiff of something really, really sweet. I instantly recognized it as Reiji's cookies. Then I remembered what Shinji said.

I stood there for awhile like an idiot holding Mammoo's huge bowl, then I heard Pochama's stomach again, so I shook the blush off my face, and got the food in everyone's bowls.

I put some little treats in each of their bowls, some fish for Pochama, very sweet berries for Pachirisu and Mimirol, extra food for Mammoo, and some Poffins for Togekiss and Hinoarashi** (A/N Cyndaquil)**

I watched them all scarf down the food.

Then I heard my mom yell "Hikari~! Dinner is ready~!"

I skipped inside our house. The food smelt wonderful!

Just like my Pokémon, I gorged myself with all the food.

We had a 'Spicy Seafood Noodle' dish, there was shrimp and chicken** (A/N d-don't ask where the chicken came from)** in it and obviously noodles.

I started to frown when I remembered what Haruka said on the phone. What _did_ Shu say to her?

Since I was done, I excused myself from the table and ran upstairs, Pochama and Mimirol attempting to follow me.

When I noticed Pochama and Mimirol trying to climb up the stairs, I lifted them both up, and struggled to get them both up the stairs. If I lifted them up one by one, it wouldn't be so bad, but combined they weighed maybe around 24 lb! I am so unfit…

I plopped them on my bed and furiously dialed Haruka's number.

After a few rings, I was sent to voice mail, so I tried again.

Four tries later, I finally got a hold of her.

"You sure try a lot." Haruka answered.

"Well yeah." I replied "I'm really worried, and so is Pochama!"

I heard her giggle silently over the phone.

"So what did Shu say?" I asked.

"…"

After the _very_ awkward silence, she finally replied "How about I invite you, Leaf, Kasumi, and Nozomi for like, a sleepover or something? Then I'll tell you."

"This Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

After another long silence, I heard the click of her hanging up.

"Mom!" I yelled downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to Haruka's house for a sleepover this Friday?"

"Go ahead~!"

I smiled 'Now I will finally find out what that jerk Shu did to Haruka.' I thought.

I started to pack my things, even though it was only Tuesday.

I grabbed my small duffel bag that multiple pictures of Pokémon were stitched in.

I traced the Pochama picture with my small finger.

I got up and looked through my clothes, 'What to bring?' I thought.

I finally found some clothes, a long red and black stripped baggy t-shirt and some very soft and short sweats for bed, and a Lolita style pink top with a long black and pink ruffled skirt for the next day's clothes.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 P.M.

'Already?' I thought

I slipped on some sleep wear and climbed into my bed.

I must've fallen asleep quickly, because next thing I knew it was 6 A.M.

My alarm clock was also right by my face, screaming loudly.

I slammed it off and got out of bed.

I walked slowly as not to wake my Pokémon, who were snoozing ever so quietly around my room.

I would've thought they'd be in their beds, or their Pokéballs at least. I must've forgotten to return them again. At least they enjoyed being out, probably unlike Shinji's Pokémon. I bet they are terrified of him; he doesn't even take care of them!

I ran down the stairs and smelled my mom's cooking, I'm finally not taking so much time that I can have a balanced breakfast for once!

The eggs tasted wonderful compared to my normal toast. I gulped down a glass of orange juice and ran upstairs to get dressed.

After I buttoned my silky jacket, I was ready to go, but when I looked at the clock I grimaced.

"S-six f-f-fifty-eight?" I yelped.

That only gave me like, 7 minutes to get there!

I quickly gathered up all of my Pokémon in their Pokéballs, hoping that I didn't forget anyone. I ran downstairs and before my mom said anything I called "No need to worry!"

I ran out of the house as fast as I could, and before I knew it, I was finally at school.

I was breathing heavily.

"So there you are!" Kasumi said as I got close to her.

"I took too much time at breakfast." I panted.

Kasumi started to laugh "I see. Anyways let's get to class. Remember that today that we have study hall with Dr. Utsugi! He lets us do almost anything in study hall~!"

I nodded "I can't wait~!"

****

'Finally, study hall, then lunch~!' I thought.

I skipped merrily to Dr. Utsugi's classroom. All of my friends were in a cluster.

I walked over and joined in; I noticed that Shinji was here too.

Then I noticed that Haruka was gone. I poked Shinji.

"What?" he hissed.

"Where's Haruka?" I asked quietly.

He pointed to a corner; I saw her sitting there reading.

"What happened? What did Shu do?" I asked Shinji.

"I have no clue. Why am I even talking to you? I was in the middle of reading." Then he turned away from me pulling up a really large book.

I started over there but apparently Shu beat me to it.

He said something to her, but I didn't hear it very well.

I saw Haruka get up and then say something back.

She said it with a lot of fury it seemed.

I still wasn't able to hear them, being in study hall with Dr. Utsugi was louder than the lunch room!

I watched for awhile of them bickering, but then, Haruka slapped Shu. _Hard.___

She stormed off as everyone in our class watched in amazement. I heard a couple people gossiping about what happened.

"Why can't those people just tend to their own business?" I heard someone growl. I whipped around and saw Shinji.

**Shinji's POV**

Troublesome stared at me for awhile.

"It's rude to stare." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

She sighed and turned around.

"Do you know what Shu said to her?" She asked in a quiet, worried voice.

"Nope." I replied while sitting on a desk.

I noticed that she wasn't going to her friend.

"Why aren't you going to go see if uh…Haruka…is okay?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"It's best to leave her alone right now, I don't want to make her more mad or sad or something." Troublesome replied, while hopping up on the desk next to me.

"Mmf."

My chest felt weird, but I said nothing about it.

After a very long silence, she broke my concentration of reading.

"What were you dreaming about yesterday when I came over?" She asked.

I was startled, but it didn't show on my face.

"How would I know? People forget their dreams if the dream finishes, even if it doesn't you don't really even remember it."

She nodded "What are you reading?"

I just ignored her, trying to concentrate on my book.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Troublesome yelled at me.

"God woman!" I yelled back "You're going to bust my eardrums!"

"Well then listen to me!"

"Why? I'm in the middle of reading!"

We started to fight again, Troublesome is truly troublesome.

When I got bored I just shrugged and turned away from her.

That got her even madder, if that was possible. She started yelling and punching me in the back.

I grinned; she was so cute when she was mad.

She was stronger than I thought though, I'm sure that I have some bruises from her punching my back so much.

I grabbed her wrist when I was fed up of her kicking me and punching me so much.

"You can be done now, Troublesome." I told her.

She tried to take back her wrist "Let go!"

"Only if you promise to shut up and stop bothering me."

"Fine. Only for today though." She said reluctantly.

I dropped her wrist and went back to my book.

****

**Sorry for a horrible chapter, at least I think it's pretty bad. Sorry that I didn't say what Shu did D: But it just makes you come back for more~ ;D Uh, Merry Christmas~! This is my present to my few readers :DD I would've made this chapter longer but I am so tired right now for some reason… I hope you had an amazing Christmas :DD **


	3. Yeah Really!

**Uwaahh~ Everyone has such good guesses about Shu! 3 I love to know that people are reading and enjoying this fanfic 3 **

**Hikari- …What were you dreaming about when I went over to your house?**

**Shinji-…On to the story now…!**

**Hikari- But...**

**Me- Oh yeah~! I forgot! Italics are thoughts and bold is me talking :DD**

I'm getting crazy of everything that is happening around here. Kasumi and Satoshi were staring at each other dreamily, hardly talking, Shu and Haruka being so annoying with their fights and Troublesome and her annoying, loud, cute, self. Wait, what am I talking about? I didn't mean the cute part! Really!

Anyways, back to the story.

My book was starting to get good, but then I heard something about Shu being with a different girl. **(A/N Omg are we gonna find out about what Shu did? Finally! XD) **

"Hic…" Haruka sounded like she crying while yelling at Shu "Why?" **(A/N Just kidding! Sorry D:)**

I gave Troublesome an 'Are-You-Watching?' look.

She stared back with her big, innocent, azure eyes.

I looked down at my book really fast, I felt a small blush on my face, and I didn't want anyone to see it.

Shigeru came and nudged me "I saw you checking Hikari out."

I glared at him "It's called glaring at someone, which I'm demonstrating right now 'Mr. I'm Too Afraid to Confess to Leaf."'

He shook his head, madly blushing "No! I don't like her!"

I partially smiled, but then Troublesome came up to me.

"You know how to smile?" She asked.

"Well duh." I retorted.

"Smile for me then!" She chirped.

"Nope." I went back to my book.

She frowned "Fine then!"

I watched Troublesome storm off. They joys of study hall.

When she left, Shigeru decided he needed to bug me.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"A book."

"What did Shu do to Haruka?"

"I'd rather not know, it's not my business. You can leave now."

Shigeru frowned "You're _really_ boring. You don't even pay any attention to your girlfriend."

"Troublesome is _not_ my girlfriend." I growled.

"How? You even have a pet name for her!"

"It's _not _a pet name. I only call her 'Troublesome' since it's fun to get her mad, and when she's mad, she's really cu-" I cut off my sentence.

"You were gonna say cute, huh?" Shigeru grinned.

"Mn." I grunted.

He decided it was best not to bug me anymore (I was debating or not to punch him about now.) and walked away.

"Now everyone!" The professor exclaimed "It's about time for lunch, so pack up all of your things!"

When I looked over at Hikari, she was staring into space.

I got up and nudged her. "Hey Troublesome, you gonna pack up or not?"

She had a quiet voice. "Y-yeah…I will."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…Shu is making me really mad since he's treating Haruka like this. I don't know what he did, but I know that he said a lie to her or something…"

"Mmf."

Just then, the blaring bell rang.

Troublesome winced, she still wasn't done getting all of her things together.

"Why aren't you hurrying?" I snapped, "You'll get in trouble if you don't."

"Why do you care if I get in trouble or not? Why are you even here? And your fangirls are scowling at me jealously." She remarked.

"What fangirls?" I asked stupidly. I seriously had _no _clue whatsoever what she was talking about.

"Pfft! How could you not know? Those girls who always follow you and swoon over you are your fangirls!" Troublesome said after having a giggle fit.

"…No…" I felt so stupid, apparently it was so obvious that everyone noticed.

Troublesome was having a giggling fit, I blushed. I'm not one who likes to be wrong, especially in front of someone I li-…loathe! I mean loathe! Not like, loathe! **(A/N Shinji shush! Continue the story!)**

When she noticed my blush, I whipped around quickly.

"I'm going to lunch!" I announced, walking briskly away.

"Wait up!" She called.

"No." I said blankly.

I opened up the doors to the cafeteria and walked in, and I sat by Shigeru.

"Your little girlfriend isn't with you~?" Shigeru asked.

"Troublesome is not my girlfriend." I said rolling my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to get in a fight about it.

I pulled out my lunch, I'm embarrassed to eat it sometimes though. Reiji made my lunch, and it's the kind of lunch that you'd expect a young girl to bring. I swear that Reiji is more feminine than masculine…

Troublesome came and sat right by me. Her lunch was pretty normal, I really wish Reiji would pack those kinds of lunches.

"Troublesome." I mumbled.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Trade lunches with me. Believe me, you'd like mine a whole lot better than I do."

She reluctantly gave me her lunch and took mine. I half smiled when I saw her eyes light up as she looked through the lunch.

"Uwaahh! Reiji makes such adorable lunches~!" Troublesome gushed.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of the sandwich.

_**RING A DING DING**_

_Stupid bell..._

Everyone got up and I followed.

"Aw…" Troublesome frowned "I didn't get to finish my lunch…"

"You can have my lunch again tomorrow." I assured her.

"Yay!" She chirped happily while jumping up and down.

"You get excited over the stupidest things." I chuckled.

**No POV**

The final bell finally rang. Hikari, Kasumi, and Haruka came out discussing the sleepover they were going to have in a couple days.

"I already packed!" Hikari said while giggling.

"Wow." The brunette said while releasing her Eneko.

Hikari got on her knees and petted the small pink kitten Pokémon.

"Nyaaa~!" Eneko**(A/N Skitty 8D)** mewed.

Everyone giggled at how cute Eneko and Pochama played.

"So what are we going to do at the sleepover?" Kasumi asked while holding her Ruriri.**(A/N Azurill)**

Haruka thought for awhile, but then an idea came to her.

"Well, we have to prank call!" She said devilishly.

All of the girls giggled, "I can't wait!" Kasumi gushed.

"Can't wait for what?" a familiar voice asked.

Haruka twirled around and saw Shu.

She growled at him "None of your business!"

"Oh really?" Shu said getting closer.

"Yeah really!"

Eneko didn't like that Shu was so close to her owner, so she went ahead and bit Shu.

He was startled, but not injured.

Shu grinned "A stupid little Eneko, huh?"

Hikari got up to Eneko's defense. "Yeah? Well how would you feel if someone was getting uncomfortably close to someone you were close to? At least Eneko tried to get you away from Haruka 'Mr. I Hate Haruka'" She said while ferociously jabbing at his chest.

Shu put his hands up. "Hey I wasn't doing anything." He said in a joking tone "Well, I should be getting to my fangirls about now."

He walked off throwing a rose to Haruka, and was whisked away by all of the squealing girls.

Hikari watched as Haruka ripped the rose right in half.

"I…hate…him…" Haruka said in a hoarse whisper.

"But, what happened?" Hikari asked.

"Well…" Haruka trailed off "Wait! Where's Kasumi?"

They both looked to where Kasumi was sitting.

"Maybe she got bored of watching us get mad at Shu." Haruka suggested.

Hikari nodded "Well, we should probably be getting home, wanna come over to my house?"

"Of course! What are you having for dinner?"

"Um, I have no clue. I don't know if mom is home or not, but if she's not I'm gonna make something easy like spaghetti or something."

"Sounds better than what were having; Masato is making dinner tonight."

Both girls grimaced at the thought.

"Well, we should get going now~!" Hikari chirped.

"Just a second, I'm going to call my mom" Haruka said while she was pulling out her fandango***** colored phone.

You could hear the distinct rings of the phone, after a few Haruka was sent to voicemail.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I'm gonna go to Hikari's house for dinner and to study. I'll be back around 8ish!" Haruka talked into the phone.

When she was finished with the message, the two girls started walking to Hikari's house.

As they neared the pale blue house, Haruka smelt something.

"Mm, are those cookies?" She asked.

Hikari tried to muffle a giggle, "So he does bake cookies every day."

"What? Who bakes cookies every day?" Haruka asked puzzled

"Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you once were at my house." Hikari giggled.

**Once inside the house, they ran up to Hikari's room.**

Haruka fell back on Hikari's plush bed "So who were you talking about that bakes cookies every day?"

"Shinji's br-" Hikari was cut off.

"Shinji? He lives near you?" Haruka blurted out.

The bluenette nodded "Yes right next to us, anyways, Shinji's older brother, Reiji, bakes co-"

"He has an older brother?" Haruka blurted out, yet again.

"Yes." Hikari sounded annoyed "His older brother likes to bake cookies, and those cookies taste so delicious!"

All of a sudden, Haruka's stomach started to growl. Hikari started to giggle.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" Haruka said while dramatically holding her stomach.

"Sure! Only if you help me cook!" Hikari informed.

Halfway down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"I want to get it!" Haruka chorused.

Both girls ran to the door.

When Haruka opened it, the girls saw Reiji, and surprisingly Shinji. Haruka and Hikari just stood there staring at them when Shinji finally broke the silence.

"So you gonna let us in or not?" He said in a very bored tone.

Haruka opened the door and let them in.

"We're sorry to bug you." Reiji stated "But we brought over cookies."

"Oh! Thank you!" Hikari exclaimed.

Haruka took the plate of assorted cookies. She drooled at the thought of devouring them.

Reiji smiled warmly while Shinji just stood there with a scowl spread over his face.

"Uh, do you want to stay for dinner or something?" Hikari asked timidly.

"No." Shinji stated boldly.

"What my little brother is trying to say…" Reiji stated while resting his arm on Shinji's head "…Is that we're busy with something tonight, otherwise we would love to stay for dinner if it was fine with your friend of course." He pointed to Haruka.

"I wouldn't mind eating with your two." She smiled "Unlike someone I **hate**."

Shinji turned around and walked right out of Hikari's house.

"What a rude child." Hikari huffed with her cheeks puffed out.

Reiji sweatdropped "Yes, Shinji can be ungrateful at time, but I should get going now, I'll talk to you later Hikari~!"

Once they both left Hikari locked the door behind them.

"I wanna eat some cookies Hikari…" Haruka complained "Can we eat some now? Pleaseeee?"

"Fine" She replied while taking the plate of cookies and setting them on the wooden table.

There were a lot of different cookies. Some were chocolate chip, and others were M&M chipped. There were a couple lemon cookies and a few peanut butter cookies.

Haruka's eye lit up "I want a peanut butter cookie~!"

She wolfed down the cookie before Hikari could say anything.

Hikari grabbed an M&M cookie and took a few mouse sized bites.

A small growl was heard behind Hikari. She whipped around and saw her Pochama.

The two girls giggled.

"It must be about time to feed everyone!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Can I be fed too?" Haruka asked in her childish voice.

Hikari nodded and giggled while skipping out of the house to where the Pokémon are fed.

"Hino! Hino!" Hinoarashi exclaimed while hugging Haruka's leg.

A smile sprawled across the brunette's face ''I should've brought Eneko and everyone else~!"

Both girls fed all of the Pokémon and went inside to eat some dinner.

"I don't get math…" Haruka complained "…Why do we need to know algebra?"

Hikari shook her head "No clue."

After a few minutes of silence, Hikari blurted out "Can you stay the night? I mean like, I get really lonely staying here alone."

"Maybe, considering we don't have school tomorrow." Haruka beamed.

Haruka skipped down the stairs to retrieve her phone. Hikari didn't notice, she was thinking.

Hikari stared out of her small window over at Shinji's house to see a displeased face. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at Shinij.

**OMG OMG OMG Q_Q I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't finish very early. I usually can finish a chapter within 2 days but school is killing me and I decided to cut this chapter short so yall don't have to wait any longer ;_;**


	4. Hot&Cold Naps

**Hey peoples :D I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed like a filler -3-''. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Hikari- Shu~ Are you gonna make up with Haruka? Please?**

**Shu- Mmf. Later. **

**Hikari- -_-''**

**SM- I don't own Pokémon! If I did it would be PG-13~! :D (After reading a bunch of fics I realized I wasn't doing the disclaimer :OO)**

**Hikari's POV**

~The day of the sleepover~

"Hikari! Do you have everything?" My mom called.

I skidded past her on the wood flooring "Yup!" I picked up my baby blue duffel bag with various Pokémon stitched in. It was a struggle to hold, it was heavy. I searched through various things to make sure I had everything.

_Yup_

"When are they gonna come and pick you up?" My mom asked.

"Uhh…I'll call Haruka." I said while I dialed my colorful phone.

"Hello~?" Haruka answered.

"When are you gonna come pick me up?"

"Um…I don't think I can, mom and dad are both out…Do you think you can find someone to ride with?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Okay, I'm sooooo sorry Hikari!"

"It's fine, I'll see you later!"

"Okay~"

I hung up and shoved my phone into my jacket pocket. A frown was on made its way to my face.

"Uh, mom I'm gonna go now!" I called. I couldn't really ask mom to drive me there, she has to go to work soon. Anyways, Haruka's house is on the other side of town.

"Have fun sweetie! I'll call you later!" Mom called as I neared the door.

I lightly opened the door to come face-to-face with Shinji. A scowl was sprawled on his face.

"What do you need?" I spat. Just what I needed, a grumpy little Shinji.

"Haruka texted me saying you needed a ride to her place. I said no. She texted me please. _50 _times." Shinji glared.

"Ah…"

"So we gonna go or not?" Shinji blurted after a long silence.

"Y-yeah…" I struggled with my bag. As small as it was, you wouldn't think of it as being heavy.

Shinji noticed me struggling and swiped it from me.

I stood there. Since when does he help _me_?

"What now Troublesome?" He barked.

"That was…uh…unusually…nice?" My voice was soft.

"Well if I didn't it'd take you forever to get to my car. Unlike you, I am a busy person."

"How are you busy? Busy abusing your Pokémon? I swear…You only care about whether they are strong enough or not. You probably don't even love them."

"If I abused my Pokémon they wouldn't be alive." He retorted while climbing into his black and silver Bugatti Veyron.

I just stood there in awe. A car like this must've cost a fortune.

"So you gonna get in or not?" Shinji asked.

I cautiously climbed into the fancy car and out my seatbelt on. Shinji looked at me confused.

"Where did you get this car? Bugatti Veyrons are expensive." I blurted out after awhile of driving.

"My mom has money. She wants Reiji and I to have the best things, thus concludes me getting an amazing car."

I silently nodded and the rest of the ride was pretty silent except for the quiet music from the radio.

"You're usually pretty talkative. Its weird being near you without a headache."

Okay that's it. I know that I hate this guy with all I had but this just pushed the limit.

"I most definitely don't talk that much. At least I know how to talk! You just sit there and don't even say a thing! I'm surprised that all those girls like you! You're a cold, heartless, jerk!" I bursted.

He smirked.

"Why are you smirking? Th-" He cut me off with the radio.

When he looked over me I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Were here." He announced in his monotone voice.

His phone started to ring.

"Yeah? No. I'm not gonna do that."

_Do what?_

"What the…Dude! I said no! I'm stronger than you! You can't drag me there… NO YOU MAY NOT DRIVE MY CAR!"

I just stood there with a tilted head. Who was he talking to and what do they want him to do?

"Okay fine. Maybe. Shigeru there's no guarantees. I have to do something. Bye." He shut his phone and dropped it in his car.

"What?" He asked when he noticed me staring.

"What did Shigeru want?"

"Nothing." He got closer to me and picked me up bridal style.

"What the-What are you doing?" My face was flushing red.

"Nothing." He said, yet again.

"Is that all you say?"

"Mmf."

He lightly put me down in front of Haruka's door. He went to his car to get my bag.

I lightly knocked on the door and Haruka came and hugged me.

"You're here~!" She squealed.

Then, she noticed my blush and saw Shinji getting my stuff.

A devilish smile came across her face. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into her house.

"B-but! M-my bag!" I yelled over her squealing.

She stopped and told me to wait there. I peered around from the corner to see an annoyed Shinji and Haruka trying to get my bag, but obviously failing. Their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I know that it all ended when Shinji just barged in and asked where to put the bag.

He briskly walked past me, not noticing I was there, and I just realized, he smells good. Kind of like lavenders…Wait…why did I smell him…? Ugh never mind.

Anyways, as he came back, he bumped into me. When I say bumped, I mean hard.

I fell and he tripped over me and fell on top of me. **(A/N So many cliché moments in this chapter~ xD)**

I could feel his heartbeat, it was fast, but not too fast. At least not as fast as mine.

We just sat like that for awhile until Haruka came in.

"So what, you guys gonna make out now?" She asked in her to innocent voice.

"N-no!" I yelled and pushed him off. My blush was getting redder by the second.

"Shinji shoo…" I said "This is an all girl's party."

He got up and walked out the door, he mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it.

"So where is everyone?" I asked Haruka as she was shutting the door behind Shinji.

"Basement. They were probably listening to the whole thing."

"No we weren't! Shush! Don't talk or they'll hear you!" A bunch of high voice clashed together.

Haruka opened the door and then three giggling teenage girls fell out.

Leaf got up and fixed her white hat "You're finally here! What took you so long?"

"Oh uh…" I shifted "Um, I had to catch a ride with someone…"

"It was Shinji, right? We heard his voice but we weren't so sure." Nozomi squealed.

"He's like one of the most popular guys at our school! You're so lucky!" Now both girls were squealing.

"But…" Kasumi started "Their personalities are so different it probably wouldn't work out very well if they were to date."

"Wait what? Date him? I don't even like that cold jerk!" I ran downstairs with all of the girls trailing behind me.

We all sat in a circle and Haruka began to speak "I guess I should finally tell you guys why I hate Shuu so much lately…"

We all listened quietly.

"Uh, like…One day he asked me out and I was thrilled. That date ended with a really nice kiss, b-" Haruka was cut off.

"Was it a French kiss?" Leaf asked.

"Maybe. Anyways, he said he really liked me and stuff and you know all that stuff guys say. The next day though, I saw him with Wakana **(A/N Brianna) **and I asked him what was up. He replied casually and said 'Oh. I just got a bunch of girls and kissed them and stuff, and the best kisser got to be my girlfriend. You came in close but Wakana here was the best.' And then I slapped him really hard." Haruka's voice seemed to crack at some parts.

"So _that's _why he came into class with a big bruise on his cheek." Kasumi realized.

We sat in silence until Leaf broke the silence "Well since Haruka had to tell us something kind of secret, everyone else has tell a secret!"

Everyone agreed and we went around the circle starting at Leaf.

"I-I like Shigeru. Kinda." She stuttered.

We all smirked at this. Everyone knew that Shigeru liked her, but no one knew she liked him.

Kasumi went next.

"Shigeru likes Leaf!" She chirped.

Leaf was shocked "H-he does?"

Everyone simultaneously nodded.

"Hikari's turn!" Kasumi announced.

I shifted uncomfortably "Uh, I've never been kissed…"

The girls were whispering something with each other.

_Crap. Now they're gonna think of a way to get me together with someone…_

"Uh, Nozomi…It's your turn…" I told her.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed "I like Kengo. Kind of."

A room of ooo's erupted.

We all giggled and decided it was time to watch a movie of some kind. We were stuck with 'Dear John' and 'Remember Me'.

Haruka was the tie-breaker.

"Uh…" She stammered "C-can't we like, flip a coin or something?"

"No! You have to choose!"

"'Dear John' then!"

As soon as she said that some of us darted upstairs to her movie room.

As I passed the front door, there was a knock.

"Haruka! Someone is at your door!" I yelled downstairs.

"Can you get it? I'm fighting with Leaf right now!" She called.

I opened the door and was a little taken aback when I saw Shinji, Shigeru, Satoshi, Shuu, and Kengo.

"Wh-wha?" was all I could manage to say.

Shinji was bored of me just standing there and not letting him in so he pushed me aside and walked in along with the others.

"Haruka!" I yelled "There are random intruders! Call 911!"

She peeked out from the door, her hair all screwed up and her make-up smeared.

"What the hell?" Shuu said "What are you doing down there?"

"Why are you even here?" She yelled "Get out of my house!"

She tried to push him but being as weak as she is, she failed.

Leaf peeked from the door after all of the screaming. Her tank top was partially ripped and her hair was all screwed up.

I didn't get a single thing that was happening. Why were they even fighting? Why are the guys here? Who even told the guys that we were having a sleepover?

I was about to leave, but then Shinji grabbed my arm.

"Why were they fighting?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran up the wooden stairs.

I took a turn and found the room that Nozomi and Kasumi were in, oblivious of what was happening downstairs.

"The guys are crashing this party." We all frowned.

Kasumi grabbed her mallet and headed downstairs. I looked from around the corner and saw her attacking multiple guys, but mainly Satoshi.

I finally heard Haruka say something "Fine. You can stay until 10 o' clock. That's when my dad comes home."

_Great just great, now I have to deal with everyone._

I went to the other room.

"Where are you going?" Nozomi asked as I was making my way to Haruka's room.

"To where were gonna sleep, I'm not in the mood to deal with everyone…" Haruka grabbed my arm.

"Aww, but I _need_ you in there to help me deal with that creep." She quietly said.

I sighed and made my way back to the movie room. I grabbed my stuffed Pochama and hugged it tightly.

Halfway through the movie I noticed some movement to my right.

_I don't remember anyone sitting by me… Maybe I was absorbed in the movie too much to notice…_

I slightly looked over and saw a bored Shinji nodding off.

I smiled. He looked more innocent when he was sleepy.

After a little bit, he finally fell asleep.

I smiled and stroked his hair. It was surprisingly soft…

The movie was at a boring part so I lay down next to him.

**Leaf's POV**

As Hikari and Shinji slept, which was totally adorable, someone, most likely Shigeru, decided that they needed to sneak their arms around my waist and put their head on my shoulder.

I didn't really mind, he was giving off a lot of body heat so it was nice. Once he nibbled on my ear though, I grabbed Kasumi's mallet and hit him.

"OW!" I was right, it was Shigeru.

"I'm trying to watch a movie!" I yelled at him.

Everyone turned their heads towards us. I accidently woke up Hikari ad Shinji…woops…

Shuu and Kengo started laughing about what Shigeru did. I stuck my tongue out at them and moved my way to Haruka.

I noticed Shigeru coming over to where I was sitting "Go sit by Shuu. Not here."

He frowned and sat by me anyways.

"Noooo! Over there!" I commanded. Everyone was watching again.

"If you don't treat her right she's gonna end up hating you, Shigeru." Haruka smiled.

Shuu frowned, knowing that she was referring to him.

I feel sorry for that boy sometimes. He still likes Haruka, but then again, I hate him for doing that to Haruka.

I don't really know what happened next, everyone fell asleep. It was really cute though, especially when Shuu was hugging Haruka, and when Hikari was snuggled up to Shinji.

I thought that Shigeru would've gotten close to me, but he didn't.

No one was awake so I went and kissed his forehead. He felt cold, his breathing was fast like he was having a bad dream.

I frowned and snuggled up to him. His breathing slowed down. I started to doze off again about then.

I have no clue how long we slept, but I'm pretty sure by time we woke up it was either pretty early or late, depends on what you consider 4 a.m.

**I was gonna continue, but I thought I should end it here so it wouldn't be so long. I'll come out with the next chapter fast though since there's no school tomorrow! Yay for bad weather! :DD**


	5. I am SOOOO sorry

Waahhhhh DD: I'm sooooo sorry! I just can't update, I have a horrible case of writers' block, although it hasn't really affected my art which is great~! :D I just wanted to let all of you, my lovely readers, know that I won't be updating anytime soon. No, I won't forget about this fic. No, I won't wait to update in like a year. Yes, I will most likely post again within 2 months. So uh, yeah...

3~Skittymitty~3 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay for updates! Lol anyways. Disclaimer? Anyone? **

**Hikari- I wanna!**

**Haruka- Me too!**

**SM- Shinji should do it!**

**Shinji- What. Ugh, Skittymitty doesn't own Pokémon. At all. She never will either. If she did she'd put **_**way**_** too much romance.**

**Leaf's POV**

A loud knocking was coming from the door.

"You guys were supposed to leave!" Haruka hissed as she pushed Shuu away from her. "I'm probably gonna end up getting in trouble now!"

"Aw come on, don't worry." Shuu whispered to her, while putting his arm around her.

They were funny. She pushed off his arm and when he tried to put it around her again she slapped it away. It ended in a childish slap fight.

"Uh…Haruka?" An adult's voice asked.

It was her _dad._

"Yes, daddy?" Haruka asked while pushing Shuu into a corner.

"You guys should probably get to sleep…It is pretty late." He sounded concerned.

"Oh! We will, Daddy!" Haruka tried to sound as cheerful as she could, considering she could get in huge trouble.

"Do you guys want to, like, sleep in your room? It'd be more comfortable…" He cracked the door a bit to look in.

"Oh! No, no!" Haruka and I got in front of some of the sleeping guys, "Hikari has fallen asleep…She hates when people wake her up…"

He nodded and closed the door.

After awhile, Mr. Maplewas asleep. We got really bored.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do at 4 a.m.?" Shigeru asked.

"I'm hungry…" Kengo mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Then we'll go eat!" Haruka chirped, "Be very quiet though. Dad will have a fit if he finds out that were still up, and if he finds the guys are here…"

Everyone nodded while Shinji woke up Hikari. She was reluctant to get up, until she found out where she was sleeping.

"So what are we gonna eat without making noise?" I asked. Almost everything required microwaving or using the oven.

After a long period of silence, Shuu suggested something. "How about we go to my house? It's pretty big and stuff if you haven't been there."

"No." Haruka and a couple of other people said.

I couldn't care less as long as Shigeru went.

I grabbed onto Shigeru's arm and rubbed my eye like a young child when they just wake up.

"I'm still sleepy…" I said in my child voice.

He kissed my forehead and twirled a couple of my hairs.

"So we gonna go?" Shuu asked.

"No." Haruka bluntly replied.

He frowned and pulled her out of the door anyways.

"N-no! I don't wanna go!" She tried to kick him but his grip of her tightened. "C-can't I at least write a note or something?"

"Fine." He put her down for a second and thrust a sticky note at her.

She scribbled words on it and stuck it to the door. Once that was done Shuu grabbed her arm and walked out the door.

Everyone decided to follow.

Shigeru opened his Porsche's car door for me and then Shinji and Satoshi were in the back.

The guys were talking about something boring while music blasted from the radio. My eyes fell and next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

"Leaf…" A soft voice whispered in my ear "…wake up…"

I turned away. Even though a leather car seat wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, I still liked my sleep.

I was forcibly pulled out of the car and held by Shigeru.

When I opened my eyes I saw Haruka and Shuu fighting.

_What a surprise._

Shinji told something to Shuu and he stopped fighting and unlocked the huge door.

I was carried through the door and was lightly set down by the kitchen.

"Help yourselves to anything." Shuu said while going to the living room along with a couple of others.

Kengo and Nozomi started to heat up some random food.

"Hey! Isn't there supposed to be a really big moon? Let's go look!" Hikari announced.

**Third Person POV**

Hikari had just remembered about the moon and she _really _wanted to see it. It was pretty cool sounding!

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Haruka exclaimed.

Everyone trailed behind the two girls as they ran out onto Shuu's very large porch.

The moon was large and beautiful, like a big white pearl.

Hikari inhaled the fresh air. It seemed like a great night or morning, whatever you'd consider 5 AM…

Hikari looked over to see Haruka and Shuu fighting. Like always.

"Way to ruin the mood guys." She mumbled.

"Well _he _started it!" Haruka growled.

"How? You said it first!" Shuu argued.

"Guess what _honey_. You started it first." Her voice started to crack. "Wh-when you-"

She was cut off by an embrace from Shuu.

Everyone but the two went inside, not wanting to interrupt. They watched out the window anyways. **(A/N Yes. They are stalker like C:) **

"Wha?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Haruka…Please take me back…" Shuu murmured.

"I-I don't know…It'd be hard to trust you…" Only to get a forlorn look from Shuu.

When Haruka looked up, she saw that he was crying lightly.

"Shuu?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He shook his head, and allowed his emerald bangs to get in his face.

"I-I just can't believe I did that to you…All those other girls really didn't care…I was just a stupid teen…"

Haruka giggled quietly.

"What?"

"It's just that…We still are stupid teens."

"Oh…But-"

Haruka cut him off with a kiss. A light blush was present on each of their faces.

"Is that a yes?" Shuu asked.

Haruka nodded and they sealed it with a kiss.

In the house, all of the girls squealed.

"That was so sweet!" Hikari gushed.

Shinji heaved a heavy sigh.

"What?" Hikari said.

"People need privacy at times, and this is one of those times." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Hikari mumbled while taking out her sparkly phone.

"Hey…the sun is rising…Did we really stay up for like, half the night?" Nozomi announced.

"Apparently so and now I am friggin' tired." Leaf complained.

As they looked around, they noticed some of them were already asleep.

Leaf shrugged and curled up next to Shigeru.

Hikari made a teasing 'Aww' and that just got a snicker from Nozomi.

"Shush." Leaf cautioned.

After a majority of the teens fell asleep, Shuu and Haruka finally came in.

"What were you guys doing~?"Hikari winked.

"Wha?" A furious blush crept onto Haruka's face.

"Stuff." Shuu smirked "What have _you _been doing?"

Hikari looked and saw that only Shinji, Kengo, and Nozomi were awake, obviously Shuu and Haruka were awake as well.

"Wait…when did everyone fall asleep?" Hikari wondered.

"I dunno, but I'm beat." Kengo said while leaning back in a red recliner. Nozomi looked longingly at the comfortable recliner that Kengo was sitting in, or maybe she was just looking longingly at Kengo. Probably both.

"I'm bored…" Haruka complained.

"Well…Not much to do until all of…" Nozomi pointed to everyone who was in their deep slumber "….them wake up. If I know one thing about Kasumi, it's that she _**hates**_ being woken-…."

"She'd be like Pikari! Right Nozomi?" Kengo randomly blurted.

"Uh, y-yeah. Except much worse than Hi-" Nozomi was cut off yet again.

"Kengo! My name isn't Pikari! You're as bad as Shinji! AGH!" Hikari yelled.

"Troublesome! Shut up!" Shinji barked.

Everyone was silent; Shinji **was **pretty scary when he got mad, and because of this, Hikari slowly moved away from him.

After a few moments of very awkward silence (Not very awkward for Shinji though, silence is golden for him XD) Hikari decided to break it "W-well…I'm gonna go outside…I wanna see the sunrise…."

Nozomi and Kengo nodded while Shinji didn't even acknowledge her.

**Hikari's POV ****(A/N Lot's of different POVs XD)**

Ah, it was so nice outside.

The brisk wind blowing in my face, the birds chirping, and the beautiful sunrise made the morning _almost_ perfect. The sky was a splash of colors, where the sun was rising was a lovely blue color with stripes of pink. The small lake behind Shuu's house reflected the sky almost perfectly, light also reflected off of it making it's normally dull blue surface a pretty royal blue color. The light also perfectly reflected off of the clouds to form a beautiful purplish color on them.

_The purple is kind of like Shinji's hair…Such a pretty purple…_

Wait…Why did I think that? AGH!

While I was spazzing, I heard a voice behind me "What the- What are you doing _this _time, Troublesome?"

_Perfect. He's here._

"I thought of something stupid…" I mumbled "Why are you even out here?"

"I got too annoyed of them." He was obviously referring to Nozomi and Kengo.

I nodded timidly and went back to staring at the sunset in awe. I still couldn't get over how pretty it was.

My ears perked up when I heard the sound of the door slamming. When I looked over Shinji was still there, but Kengo and Nozomi came out.

"I thought you two were hanging out…" I said while staring at the two.

"Well, we were…" Kengo started "…but then I realized Pikari and Shinji were alone! For all I know Shinji could be a rapist or something!"

That earned him to be slapped from Shinji, but not very hard, considering Kengo was one of his 'Friends' or acquaintances as he seemed to call them.

"What the hull! Agh…You guys really annoy me." And with that, Shinji stormed off into the house.

"He gets annoyed to easily." Kengo mumbled.

"Do you think we should wake everyone up? I mean like, since its morning and stuff…" I said.

"Probably." Nozomi answered.

All three of us walked back into Shuu's mansion and looked at everyone. They all looked ever so peaceful, I almost felt guilty having to wake up, but we couldn't just let them sleep all day. Everything would be too boring!

I lightly shook Leaf. "Leaf~" I cooed.

It took awhile, but I finally got her to get up, and with her getting up, that involved stabbing Shigeru in the ribs with her elbows when she sat up. That led to him waking up and getting mad, which woke Haruka and it all ended in a chain reaction.

Everyone grumbled from being awoken so early, I can't blame them; I can hardly stand being woken up in the morning either.

"I-I wonder where Shinji went…" I mumbled quietly.

I noticed Leaf smirking.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Psh. I heard what you said, 'love." She answered.

"S-so?" My face started to flush "I was just wondering…That's all…"

_Why _was _my face flushing…? Too confusing…_

I sighed and watched Kasumi with Satoshi.

"Kassssuuuuuuuuu…" Satoshi groaned out of being tired. "I neeeed sleeeeeeep."

He clung to her arm and nuzzled his head into her neck. His black hair was starting to get even messier. I'm not sure if he meant to be romantic, but it was still very sweet. I couldn't help but smile.

Kasumi whipped her head towards my direction, making Satoshi fall in the process.

"Hikari…" She started with a blush crawling up on her face "…why are you staring?"

It was clear that she wasn't very pleased.

"W-well…Uh…its cute how you two interact…and I'm also kinda jealous of how sweet you two are…" I attempted to explain.

It worked; she did not get that mad at me, which is good. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be hit with a mallet.

"Well…" Kasumi started, but I cut her off.

"I swear, if you say anything about Shinji…" I was about to say something else but at the worst moment 'he' walked in.

"What about me?" He said in his cold, nonchalant voice.

"…" We were all silent.

He rolled his coal eyes and plopped onto the couch. He pulled out his gray phone and started to mess with it.

"Uh. So like, now what?" Shigeru asked.

"Ah, there's stuff to do. I guess…" Shuu said while flipping his emerald green hair, "Like uh, I dunno. I just know that I am-"

"Hungry? Me too." Haruka finished his sentence for him. Agh, they're so cute.

"Did someone say food?" Satoshi jolted up from where he was leaning on Kasumi. "Food sounds mighty fine right now…"

Kasumi and I laughed at him.

"So, anyone know how to cook?" Shigeru wondered.

"Uh…I do…not very well though…Hikari knows how too, her cooking is pretty good. Agh, if only Takeshi was still here…He was a great cook!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yeah, too bad he's been with Azami so much. She's all the way in Hoen…His cooking was so yummy!" I whined childishly like a 4 year old.

Haruka extended an arm to me. "C'mon…I guess we have to cook…Shuu where's the kitchen~?"

"Mm, go down that hall then take the first left then..." He rambled out a bunch of random directions. I was overly confused, and I saw that Haruka was too.

"Uh…We'll find it ourselves…" Haruka told him.

Both of us walked around aimlessly in his huge house, winding around random hallways until we came to a peculiar door, which said 'Kitchen.'

"You think this is it?" Haruka asked.

"Well, duh." I replied while opening the double doors.

Shuu's kitchen was **BEAUTIFUL!** The sleek black oven had about 6 burners. The fridge was about the size of two fridges combined.

I just stood there in awe for awhile.

"Well uh…we gonna like, cook something? I don't even know what to make… I wonder what we _should _make. I wonder what Shuu even has in this kitchen… Hey… Hikari, you even listening?" Haruka just kept rambling on.

"Oh! Let's cook then…" I said while pulling my hair into a ponytail, it's so annoying when it gets in my way while cooking.

Haruka opened the fridge and looked around in it. She found a lot of things, like eggs, sausage, cheese, milk, flour, and syrup.

"Well, looks like we have our breakfast things…unless they don't want breakfast…" She trailed off.

"Oh well. They're gonna get what they get." I told her.

I attempted to find a bowl to mix the eggs up with, but I just found a bunch of random items that decided to fall. The clatter was quite loud, loud enough that the others heard it from the other room. (That was pretty far away by the way.)

"Wh-what was that noise? Are you guys okay?" Leaf asked while rushing into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hikari just dropped some plates, and some other things while looking for a mixing bowl." Haruka giggled.

"…But…I found one!" I added in triumph while holding up the steel bowl.

Leaf and Haruka just laughed and got down on the ground to help me pick up everything.

"So what are ya guys gonna make?" Leaf asked us "Like, eggs or something? Or maybe so pancakes?"

"I'm gonna make pancakes…" Haruka pointed to herself, then to me "…and she's gonna make some omelets."

"Yum…can I help? Please?" Leaf was acting like a little girl wanting some candy.

Haruka and I laughed and nodded, while handing her random items to make food with.

"Make some fried eggs or something, I'm craving some." I told her "I would make them myself, but I totally fail at frying eggs."

She nodded and pulled out another carton of eggs.

It took us awhile to make everything, plus a _lot_ of ingredients.

"Agh…" I struggled with all the plates. Haruka was lucky; she was used to holding lots of plates because she used to work at a café.

"Where's Hayden's dining room? This house is so huge…" Leaf mumbled, also strongly struggling with the plates.

"Over here I think…" Haruka told us while attempting to point to the left with her elbow. When she did that, it seemed as the plates would tip, but surprisingly they didn't. I was impressed on how well clumsy little Haruka could handle them so well.

"We probably should've thought of where the dining room was before we starting carrying plates…" I said while miraculously catching a plate that nearly fell.

Haruka pushed open a door that led to a huge room with a large and long wooden table.

We finally got to set down the plates.

"My arms live…" I sighed in relief.

"I'll go get everyone!" Leaf chirped, which Haruka and I thought she was actually gonna go to the living room and tell them the food like a sensible person. But no, she had to be Leaf and nearly burst our eardrums by screaming, "PEOPLE. WE ACTUALLY COOKED DECENT FOOD SO COME AND EAT IT! KAY THANKS!"

"Leaf!" Kasumi yelled "You yell so loud! It's like you were right outside our door!"

Leaf stuttered a nervous giggle and ran into the dining room where Haruka and I were sitting and eating already.

I swear…That girl must've snuck some sugar or something; she only gets like that when she's sugar high.

Well anyways, Shinji and Shigeru were the last ones to come in, they must've been talking about something interesting to take so long…I'd probably rather not know what it was though.

So it was just a normal breakfast really, nothing really interesting. People made comments about our cooking, most nice, except for Shinji. He simply pushed it away and said 'I'm not hungry.' and of course Satoshi asked if he could eat it, which earned him a lecture from Kasumi about how it's not healthy to eat so much.

After that we hung out and had some 'fun.'

**Whoosh~ Lol I actually updated! And this was the longest chapter yet I think… Yay! C: OH YEAH BY THE WAY! A friend of mine requested that one of her oc's to be put in just for fun, so it'd be cool if y'all wanted an oc of yours in here I'd be glad to add them C:**

**Hikari- Yay! Haruka and Shuu made it! How happy!**

**Ski- Well...I guess XD I made it sound all fluffy…kinda…whatever… Lol.**

**Shinji- reading through my notes- What the hull Skittymitty…You're notes are uh... –small blush time? :D-**

**Ski- GIMME THOSE! D:**

**Hikari- Well uh…See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Gotta rewriteeeee!

YO. Mmkay. I forgot about this story. I don't know why I did. I just did. Anyways, I realized how suckish it is written. I am better at writing now :3 So yeah. I'll be rewriting. It'll be faster than writing a new chapter, since I have the core already done! SO expect the new Chapter One to be done today or tomorrow~!


End file.
